yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
Sesame Street Fumbles a YGG Topic
This SS clip is meant for kids to try new foods: Anyway, it's intersting that YGG was able to handle this subject so skillfully. I don't see any way that a kid could be fussy about food watching the Eat episode of YGG. If they had no idea what eating something new was, I don't see those YGG episodes bothering them. They are certainly less fluffy fair then usual, but there doesn't seem to be anything scary about them. I generally viewed Sesame Street was a show for a younger audience than YGG. When I was little I didn't notice it, but when I was 9 years old I watched both shows for nostalgia, and I realized how great Yo Gabba Gabba was. I was able to follow the YGG story lines much better. What do you all think? Both shows are for the same age group. Besides, I never liked Sesame Street that much. I used to find myself bored sitting through all those boring characters like Cookie Monster and Elmo, waiting to see celebrity guests. To be honest, Sesame Street is the type of program that a kid would have watched to put their mind off what was going on in the home anyway! I generally viewed Sesame Street as entertainment, YGG was the show to learn from Maybe it's because children learn the alphabet at an earlier age than they did in 1969. When I watched YGG when I was 8 or 9 year olds, the YGG segments got more entertaining because I understood when they had a problem, they’d burst out into song about it, same with the action songs from Season 1. Sesame Street definitely has a younger and narrower target age group now than it did in the 60’s, 70's and 80's. That's a big part of the reason why a lot of the attempts to make the show entertaining to adults who have already grown out of the show, in favor of really cutesy stuff. As for YGG, I think it was primarily aimed at pre-school and maybe reception age children. But I do think that YGG definitely has more life lessons for older children and even adults, while Sesame Street pretty much just becomes entertainment once you learn your ABC's, 123's, and the other basic things they teach. (Of course, in its prime, I think it was very good entertainment.) How did Sesame Street manage Show #1839 anyway? Did they cut out usage of random segments and short films for that particular episode? It would've been a little inappropriate and disrespectful to abruptly cut from a scene of Big Bird crying, to a "Hey kids, Let's talk about words that begin with the letter C!” segment. - Delaney I remember seeing the episode and it was different than a normal SS episode of that time. Matter of fact there should be a clip of the segment on Youtube where the adults explain the situation to Bird. I agree with what you are saying? But I am still curious to hear what Scott and/or Christian will say about the age groups (that we may choose to respectfully disagree with) or if it was their own opinion (which, again, we may choose to respectfully disagree with). I was told the focus was 2-4 year olds..... One thing I've wondered about is, whether or not that episode ever reran. I've read conflicting info. I've read that it reran 6 months later, on May 24, 1984, and that it was hard for kids, since they weren't expecting it. But I've read elsewhere that it never reran, in order to avoid the possibility of kids accidently discovering it. Maybe it depended on the individual PBS affiliate. Was that by Lance? If so, then it's interesting that everyone here seems to think that YGG was for slightly older kids than SS. Again, I wonder if the target age group of one or both shows changed over time Unlike SS, which only cared about filling poor kids' parents' pockets over cheap plastic toys, YGG actually cared about the show. By the way. tomorrow's SS's 50th, so... Scott Schultz posted this on Instagram (and said in an interview) that YGG was aimed at a younger audience than Sesame Street, ”It was aimed at younger kids than Sesame Street but we also wanted college kids and even parents to like it too”Category:Forums